Champions scale
The Champions Scale (Note: Champions logs have not been reviewed before writing this. This comes from my game notes, so some of this information may just be headcanon, and thus may be adjusted in the future) Overview: The Champions scale served as the setting for Champions. The scale is believed to have been artificially created by the Ark, an artifact of unknown origin and immense power located just outside the city limits Cleveland. By in large, the scale (with minor exceptions) appears roughly similar to the modern world. History: The scale was originally inhabited by the Fae, before it was discovered by an unknown sorcerer, who stumbled upon the scale discovered the Ark and began researching it. After a long period of time and numerous failed experiments, he succeeded in creating in creating a cohort of beings he named the Seraphim. By and large however, he was neglectful of them as he continued his research and experimentation. After another long period of experimentation, he created humans, which were a perfect copy of humans found on other scales. Shortly thereafter, he vanished without nearly a trace for unknown reasons, leaving behind only his sword and small sections of his notes. After his departure, the adolescent Seraphim took it upon themselves to guard the Ark, and help develop humanity in the place of their "father" thinking he might return. In the meanwhile, they helped build and shape early human civilization. However, as the millennia passed, some of the Seraphim began to see themselves more as dictators, rather than just mere wardens, of human society. This difference of opinion that eventually lead to a civil war amongst them, the collateral damage from which factored into the Bronze Age collapse of human civilization. Although after years of conflict, the faction lead by Lailah and Prometheus managed to defeat the Imperialist faction, their victory wasn't without losses on both sides. As a result of the war, several Seraphim died, and in the passing years as human civilizations recovered from the aftermath of the war, many of remaining Seraphim, such as Baalthazaar, left the Champions scale for places unknown in the Snake at large, until only Lailah and Prometheus remained. For many years more, Lailah and Prometheus kept a close eye on human civilization and the Ark, though without their brothers and sisters present, they remained much more aloof in their dealings with the humans on the scale. However, after making first contact with immune system representatives from the Snake, their once close partnership began to fray, and ultimately resulted in Prometheus's exile to his own separate plane in the scale, and Lailah being recruited into the immune system force. In recent times, the scale had remained under the watchful eye of Lailah, who has protected the scale from threats in the scale at large (especially rogue witches), and also utilizes the power of the Ark to run recruiting "games" for the immune system, of which the Champions game proper was one of the many of. Current Situation: As of the end of Champions, Lailah and the Champions characters have been forced out of scale, and Prometheus is presumed dead at the hands of the (now demon) Baalthazaar, who is now in possession of both the Ark, and an awakened fragment of A. Gerber Cusp. In addition, Baalthazaar has used the ark to close the scale completely to the outside, though the outer barrier between the Champions scale and the interior of the Snake at large has started to crumble.